


A lovely bard

by queenseptienna



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Geralt and Napoleon are the same person, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Witcher!Illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: Crossover where Napoleon and Geralt are the same person, Illya is a bear school witcher, Jaskier is himself and the three have fun together.Multichapters.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier/Illya, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159





	1. 1




	2. GeraltFluffWeek Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Geralt Fluff Week: [GeraltFluffWeek](https://geraltfluffweek.tumblr.com/post/622193322992205824/announcing-geralt-fluff-week-this-will-be-a)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Geralt Fluff Week: [GeraltFluffWeek](https://geraltfluffweek.tumblr.com/post/622193322992205824/announcing-geralt-fluff-week-this-will-be-a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queenseptienna/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queenseptienna) or [Tapas](https://tapas.io/queenseptienna/series)!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queenseptienna/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queenseptienna) or [Tapas](https://tapas.io/queenseptienna/series)!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3some.  
> Jaskier is happy with 2 witchers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	8. Chapter 8

Since someone hit the “report button” on me for linking my main website Ko-Fi (where I post all my works and I take commissions) suggesting that I was asking someone here on AO3 for money. As I was not asking ANYONE for money, but just linking to my website, I have decided that I will not go on to post the rest of my NSFW content here. I will post public NSFW content exclusively here on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna) when I feel like it.

Thanks for letting me leave here too, I hope you are happy. 


End file.
